Calzona Shorts
by Calzonapizzalover
Summary: A collection of shorts about the happy couple :D Will get longer im sure :D Please R
1. Docks

"Oh my god! This slurpy rocks!" Arizona sucked long on the red straw finishing the last of it before putting the cup in the trash as she walked by. Arizona locked her fingers which were now cold from holding the freezing cup, between Callie's and smiled up at her "So what's the plan chicka?".

"Well I thought we would go to docks and hire a boat."

"Oooh yeah!" Arizona threw a fist in the air before returning to hold Callie's hand.

Callie smiled at Arizona her eyes full of pure love, the short blonde stood still pulling Callie back and gazed into the latina's eyes some more. Arizona was mesmerized by her eyes and the love seeping from them, it sent chills running down her spine, she pulled Callie close and held her tightly then locked lips with her lover. Before long Callie had given up on the power fight that was erupting between their mouths and was submitting to a full mouth search by the blondes tongue. Arizona pulled back for oxygen "I-love-you" she said between soft warm kisses she laid upon Callie's full lips.

"I love you more" Callie replied.

"Baby, I don't thinks its possible"Arizona smiled flashing her trademark dimples.

The couple walked hand in hand towards the crowded dock.

"Why is it so packed today? Is there a boat race?" Arizona asked curiously

"Umm don't think so. Derek didn't mention it when I asked about the boats yesterday."

They peered over the black metal barrier that encased the marina, to see 3 men in black wetsuits standing together with buckets laying on the small amount of sand behind them. The women continued to watch, "S-m-l-r" Arizona muttered.

"What?"

"SMLR that what it says on their wetsuits."

"Isn't that erm"

"Oh its Seattle Marine Life Rescue!" just as Arizona said it the men stepped back to expose a black sleek dolphin. The dolphin has beached at low tide and the men were struggling to get the dolphin back in the sea.

Callie and Arizona watched for about an hour until the men finally got the dolphin back into the water and it swam off, the marina erupted into applause and people started to disperse. Within minutes of the dock clearing the dark cloud that Callie hoped were rolling out, rolled in and began to pour down on Seattle.

"Oh drats!" Arizona exclaimed. Callie pulled her leather jacket up above Arizona's and her head before running of in search of the car.


	2. Coffee

Coffee

The stream of sunlight shone through the gap in the curtains straight into sleeping Callie's eyes. She stirred and put her hand over her eyes to shield her from the blinding light.

"mmmmh" she moaned before submersing herself under the duvet.

Whilst under the covers she opened her eyes to see her lovers naked body laying next to her, she smiled to herself remembering the events of last night; being the reason to the disappearance of Arizona's nightwear. The latina then slid her hand down the side of the sleeping blonde's body, whilst her eyes admired the soft skin. A mischievous smile consumed Callie's face, she licked her lips and proceeded to follow the same trail her hand had with soft warm kisses until she came to Arizona's neck. She sucked on the skin for a while whilst flicking it with her tongue.

"Excuse me vampire Callie would you remove your fangs from my neck please" Arizona muttered. The blonde turned over to face Callie with a smile.

"Hey baby" replied Callie, she planted a kiss on her partners lips and pulled back with a smile. Arizona smiled back before leaning in to catch Callie's lips again, as she caught them she moaned a little into the kiss and let her tongue trace the lines of Callie's lips before gaining entrance to her mouth, their tongues intwined for a while until Arizona got up and straddled Callie. At this angle she had control, she set the pace and she liked it that way, she ran her hands down to Callie's and pinned them above her lover's head. She sprawled her body out against Callie's and they both moaned as they felt each others warmth.

Bang Bang Bang, Christina was yelling through the bedroom door at the women who stared at the door in shock.

"Oi get out here you gonna be late, come on! I swear to god if I open this door and see you guys doing nasty sexy gay stuff I will remove the door so you cant do it anymore!"

"You think that will stop us" Arizona replied

Callie groaned as Arizona dismantled her, she reached out and grabbed the blonde's arm.

"Nooo" she moaned.

Callie dragged Arizona back and put on her best puppy dog eyes to plead with.

Arizona smiled displaying her dimples and kissed Callie's forehead.

Callie dragged herself out of bed and chucked on some joggers, before following Arizona to the living room. She stared at Cristina who was drinking orange juice from the carton, she barged past Cristina and the open fridge to the coffee machine.

"Why is there no coffee left!" Callie shouted.

"Oh Owen finished that this morning" the feisty surgeon replied

"what! So your telling me that I'm not just horny.." she shot a look at Arizona

"... but now I cant have coffee!" shooting another look at Cristina

"Baby we'll get some on the way" Arizona tried to cheer up her distressed lover, but Callie just stormed of into the bedroom slamming the door.


	3. PARTAAAAY!

**Info: Hey peoples of the fan fiction world, so I am kinda slow on update I know I'm sorry, I'm going to discipline myself and get into a routine of uploading new chapters at least 2-3 times a week. Hopefully more if I am inspired.. Here's where you come in... I no you have probably seen many authors asking for reviews and I'm about to do the same but hang on a mo.. before you run off. .i would love to do something a little interactive [suggestions very welcome] it would be really cool if I could write what you like to read about soo please review or send me a message to what could happen next or anything you suggest/ like to see :D thanks muchly :D**

**A**

**PS. anyone interested in co-writing please contact me :D **

"Partaaay!" Arizona screeched, she was dressed in a stunning short black dress the perfect LBD and although the dress wasn't that big of a deal, her body which seemed to be poured into it was letting off heat and sexuality.

"Woah, Blondie your rocking that dress!" Mark looked Arizona up and down and smirked.

"Thank you Mark, you look particularly dashing this evening" Arizona displayed her signature grin, and the tall man did his best model pose.

"Callie, you nearly ready?" Mark called.

"She's having a rough day, no coffee and lack of broken bones"

"Really? Or is it your not putting out?"

"Very funny mark, I am thank you very much its not my fault we keep getting interrupted! Cristina, Bailey, some curious seven year old."she listed

"A seven year old!"

"Yeah I avoided his room all day, he saw things he shouldn't have!"

Mark and Arizona broke into laughter at the thought of the seven year old bursting into the on call room. Callie finally emerged from the bedroom in a low cut maroon dress which had sequins around the waist.

"Close your mouth Robbins" Mark demanded with his mouth wide open

"You!"

"Hey let a man gawk!

"Gawk as much as you like Mark, I'm the one taking it off tonight" Arizona stuck out her tongue at the handsome man.

Callie interrupted "Excuse me, you two finished? Technically I will be taking it off tonight"

"We'll see about that" Arizona muttered quietly.

The threesome left the apartment and made their way to the party.

The party was at Derek and Meredith's house and it was raving with SGH personnel, as the three entered they passed Alex and Lexie making out on the stairs. Mark scowled at them but neither saw, and headed too the kitchen to start drinking, the women followed. In the kitchen the worktops were filled with bottles of various alcoholic beverages, Callie took a bottle of tequila in one hand and wine In the other and held them out for Arizona to choose.

"mmh tequila I think" Arizona took the bottle and poured each of them a shot

before too long the bottle was empty and the three had started on another bottle in hopes this would fuel them with liquid courage to get on the dance floor. The giggly threesome made there way to the front room and started to boogie to the music, their idea failed miserably as the tequila had got them very drunk and they began to fall over each other.

"Oh man my head hurts" Mark shouted

"Don't shout mark I'm right here!" Arizona was slumped over marks back like an unsuccessful piggy back.

"Maybe we should call It a night" Callie suggested

"I agree" Arizona nodded

"Ah uh no way, I'm staying. I'm not going home alone no sir-y!" Mark stuttered

"Just the two of us then babe ?" Callie asked

"Yup indeedy!, maybe Owen is still sober he'd take us home! Ill go ask" Arizona skipped across the room to ask Owen and Callie giggled as she saw Arizona trip over him and clang to him for dear life.

Twenty minutes later the women had be escorted by Owen and were now giggling amongst themselves in a heap on the floor in the living room, Owen left to return to Cristina and the couple had the place to themselves **at last. **


	4. After Party Smutty!

**Not sure i like this chapter it took me ages and it was my first smutty chapter. i'm very nervous about this.. it might be too wordy LOL so reviews on this chapter would be very helpful ! thanks! **

Continued...

The intoxicated women still giggling over practically nothing were laying on the floor side by side.

Arizona rolled on to her side and propped her head up with her arm staring down at Callie who had her eyes closed and still had a smile on her face. She fidgeted with the sequins on the waist of Callie's dress.

"So do you think Alex and Lexie are for real?" Arizona muttered.

"Mmh maybe, who knows?" Callie replied her eyes still closed.

"They are kinda cute" the blonde smiled she was playing with the sequins but now was running her hand down Callie's waist and rested it on Callie's thigh.

"Calliope ?"

"Mmmh" the half sleeping beauty answered.

"I've missed you"

"You have?" Callie opened her eyes and propped herself up a bit.

Arizona smiled and leant down and kissed her lover's soft lips, she found Callie's taste addictive and kept going back for more short kisses until she couldn't help herself and surrendered to her needs.

Callie took the initiative, knowing that her girlfriend needed some attention and rolled Arizona back on the floor and mounted her. She kissed Arizona she could taste the sweetness of her breath, it was soft and warm she started slowly with caution but as her passion built up she slid her tongue in and explored her lovers mouth.

Callie placed soft warm kisses on Arizona's neck up to her ear, she nibbled at the ear delicately, and ran her hand up her girlfriends arm she could feel the goosebumps that resided when Callie whispered in Arizona's ear; "Bedroom?".

The two clambered to their feet and made their way to the bedroom, as Calliope closed the door Arizona pinned her lover hard against it. Arizona took control this time and held Callie's arms above her head, she leant into kiss Callie but pulled back just as she tried to catch her lips. Arizona continued to tease the latina, pulling back just before Callie could get to her. Callie hated to be teased and Arizona knew it, the blonde stared at her beautiful girlfriend and muttered "you want me?".

"Yes" Callie replied trying to catch the succulent lips hovering inches away from her own but as expected she failed, the quick movement sent the alcohol in her body straight to her head causing a slight head rush.

Arizona ran her tongue across her girlfriend's lips, Callie didn't react, she didn't try to capture the tantalizing lips. Instead she bucked her hips against Arizona's, she knew she would give in if she could feel Callie's heat. Arizona pressed down on Callie's hips she could feel her arousal and it made her want her more, instantly Arizona gave up and Callie giggled.

Arizona let go of Callie's arms and let her girlfriend capture her lips finally as they did Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and walked to the bed still kissing.

Callie held Arizona to the bed and kissed her way down to her chest, Arizona threw her arms in the air for Callie to remove the dress, as the dress hit the floor the blonde found the zip at the back of Callie's dress.

At last Arizona could remove the maroon dress she had craved all evening to do. She unzipped the dress and pushed it down Callie's shoulders all the while kissing her lips and neck.

"I wanna make love to you" Callie said in a deep musky voice as she followed Arizona's subtle curves down to the hem of her pants and slid her hand into them.

Callie moaned "Oh my god your so wet".

Arizona's hips responded and her back arched as she felt her girlfriend's fingers enter her she bit her lip hard trying to suppress the urge to moan.

Callie kept two fingers in her lover at a comfortable pace whilst circled her girlfriend's clit with her tongue.

"Oh Calliope!"

"You taste soo good Ari!"

A moan escaped Arizona's mouth as Callie flicked her bud with her thumb.

"I want more of you Cal"

Callie slid in another finger and caught her girlfriend's lips in what became a fierce battle for control, Arizona cupped Callie's face to get more control.

The latina straddled one of her lovers thighs, still making love to her. Her wet centre seeped through her pants and on to her girlfriends thigh she rubbed her core in time with the pace of her fingers along the blondes thigh.

They both gasped and moaned, the pair bucked their hips and Callie could feel Arizona was close, Callie blew cool air along Arizona's neck her senses heightened.

Arizona pulled Callie in and held on to her lip with her teeth, Callie bucked harder and Arizona's walls tightened around her girlfriend's fingers her body tensed up, sparks flying up and down her spine.

Arizona bit down on Callie's lip and grabbed the bed sheets around her, she moaned loudly and called out Callie's name. Callie was so turned on by seeing her girlfriend orgasm it sent her flying into a similar experience. It took a few minutes for their shuddering to stop and once it had Callie rolled over on to the bed.

"Oh my god" Arizona panted

"Yehh" Callie nodded

"Oh my god yes" Arizona kissed Callie and tasted the coppery flavour of blood.

"Your bleeding!" Arizona alerted Callie

Callie brought her fingers to her lips and ran them over the cut, "Oh yeah ha!"

Arizona ran her tongue over the cut and sucked on it, "All better!"


	5. I Suck!

HI guys I am very sorry I just removed the updated chapter.. er well I published it and re-read the last chapter I published and well, I'm not on my game and it sucked and you guys would have been disappointed so back to the drawing board.. I'm hoping inspiration will come to engulf me in the next hour as I'm failing miserably to write anything worth reading if anybody has any ideas or words of encouragement please please please tell me :D

Thanks for you patience !


End file.
